Booty Call
by VstarDuran1
Summary: just tell me if i should keep going or not ... not good at summerys
1. Chapter 1

_hey you guys this is a new story and tell me if you like it or if i should stop it_

* * *

_*Eddie was at his home with Chloe and they were watching a movie and was cuddling then Eddie faked a call from Jake*_

_Eddie: i'm sorry baby i got to go Jake's bothering me again baby_

_Chloe: okay baby bye_

_Eddie:bye_

_*Eddie went to this house and knocked on the door and This woman answers the door in a sexy Victoria secret MID-THIEGH gown and long hair steightend with a smirk and a look of lust on her face and Eddie smirks also and grabs the women's waist*_

_Eddie: hey baby missed me?_

_Woman: you know i did babe!_

_Eddie:mm good cause i missed you a bunch!_

_*Eddie starts to kiss the women's neck and and his hands traveled to her ass and squeezed it making her moan then she pulled back Eddie's face from her neck and start's to kiss him and Eddie bites her lip and she gasps and Eddie put's his tongue in her mouth they were fighting for the win and Eddie obviously won then Eddie picked her up closed her door and took her to the room and laid her on the black sheets of her king sized bed and got on top of her taking off her gown and the woman taking off Eddie's shirt and pants then the woman flipped them over and she started to grind on Eddie's "hard-on" and he groaned*_

_Eddie: mm baby faster!_

_*she did it faster and when Eddie was about to blow she got off and Eddie attacked her down to her bed and kissed her down to her "Lady part" and teased her*_

_Woman: ooooo mmmmm don't do that mmmm!_

_*Eddie came back up and took off her bra and underwear and she took off his boxers and Eddie got a condom and rolled it on bit down on her neck and entered her and started to thrust hard and fast they did that for 1 more hour and stopped they were laying on her bed panting*_

_Eddie: *panting* wow that was amazing baby!_

_Woman: *panting* i know is it better than Chloe's? *smirks*_

_Eddie: any day but you know i got to go_

_Woman: ugh i know go ahead before you won't leave_

_Eddie: i don't want to leave baby but i got too_

_*Eddie kisses her again and gets dressed and she walks him to the door*_

_Eddie: bye i'll try to come tomorrow babe_

_Woman: okay_

_Eddie: bye Loren.._

_Loren: bye Eddie.._

_*Eddie left and Loren went to bed*_

* * *

_tell me if i should keep going or should i stop give me your honest opinion thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys glad you like the story keep reviewing and to talk about stories or updating one of my old stories KIK: SWAGMAGER44 okay ENJOY_

* * *

***Eddie gets home and still sees Chloe there and looks confused and walks over and kisses her and sits next to her***

**Chloe: so how was your meeting?**

**Eddie: boring babe i swear he worries to much about my career!**

**Chloe: well babe he is your manager **

**Eddie: i know but sometimes i want a break**

**Chloe: awe baby it will get better i promise!**

**Eddie: yeah but anyway what were you doing while i was gone?**

**Chloe: just sitting here watching tv i went shopping and found a lot of stuff**

**Eddie: uh oh Chloe..**

**Chloe: i know baby but they were some cute outfits!**

**Eddie: okay baby **

**Chloe: well baby you seem tired why don't you get some rest?**

**Eddie: okay baby you coming?**

**Chloe: no i'm going home tonight baby okay?**

**Eddie: awe why babe?**

**Chloe: because baby i have been spending the night all week plus i have a early job in the morning baby i need to get up!**

**Eddie: okay baby bye**

**Chloe: bye love you**

**Eddie: love you too**

***Chloe leaves and goes home and when she gets there she makes a phone call***

***phone call***

**Guy: hello?**

**Chloe: hey babe u wanna come over?**

**Guy: aren't you with your boy toy?**

**Chloe: no just left and i know he's been cheating on me with some slut!**

**Guy: well he is stupid who would cheat on you?**

**Chloe: i don't know so are you on your way?**

**Guy: yeah i'm on my way baby**

**Chloe: okay bye Tyler**

**Tyler: bye**

***ends call***

**(with Eddie)**

***Eddie calls up Loren***

***Phone call***

**Eddie: hey baby wanna come over?**

**Loren: but babe isn't Chloe there?**

**Eddie: no she left baby**

**Loren: ok baby i'll be right there**

**Eddie: okay i love you**

**Loren: love you too**

***20 minuets later Loren arrives***

**Eddie: hey baby**

**Loren: hey **

**Eddie: i missed you**

**Loren: Eddie you seen me an hour ago?**

**Eddie: an hour too long**

***Eddie starts kissing her neck and they start going at it till they heard a knock***

**Eddie: who is it?**

**Person: Pops..and ma**

* * *

**uh oh guys what will happen guess we will find out next time**

**KIK: SWAGMAGER44**

**kik me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys thanks for the reviews i hope to get more lol love you guys (no homo) Enjoy KIK: SWAGMAGER44_

* * *

***Eddie and Loren quickly put on their clothes and Eddie tells Loren to go and hide upstairs so she runs upstairs and hides in Eddie's huge closet ans stays quiet while Eddie opens the door for his parents and they come in and hug him***

**Max: hey son**

**Eddie: hey pops and hey ma**

**Katy: hey who were you talking to?**

**Eddie: oh no one ma**

**Katy: uh huh yeah**

***Katy was not convinced but let it go then she excused herself to the bathroom and while Loren was hiding some dust got into her noes from one of Eddie's jackets and sneezed and heard footsteps so she freaked then Katy opened up the door and got furious cause she thought Loren was some kind of fan and grabbed her and brought her downstairs***

**Katy: Max call security this girl tried to see Eddie hiding in his closet**

**Max: on it!**

**Eddie: no don't call come here Loren..**

***Loren walked over to Eddie and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him***

**Eddie: this is not a fan or something this is my girlfriend Loren and i love her so much but i don't know if she feels the same way because i've just been treating her like a booty call...I love you Loren and i will never stop i know Chloe does not love me but you do she uses me and i hate that..**

**Loren: i love you too Eddie and i always have babe**

***Eddie smiles and softly kisses her then they pull back and Eddie's parents smile and laugh a little***

**Max: Eddie how long have you been seeing Loren?**

**Eddie: since the 4th month of me and Chloe dating **

**Max: and Chloe has not been suspicious?**

**Eddie: well i tell her i got a meeting with Jake and leave and go to Loren's**

**Katy: and she didn't call Jake or anything?**

**Eddie: nope!**

**Max: damn she really is an idiot!**

**Eddie: i know im gonna break up with her today i can't keep away from Loren like this i love her to much every time i leave**

**Loren: awe baby**

**Katy: well Eddie even though we tought you better but were happy you're happy because we hated Chloe!**

**Max: i know we hated her a lot!**

**Eddie: why didn't you say anything?**

**Max: because you looked so happy and we did not wanna wreck that**

**Katy: yeah we were gonna let it slide**

**Eddie: well you guys should have told me something but do you like Loren?**

**Katy: i know i just met her and accused her of being a fan who sneaked in her but i do like her and i can tell you love her and she makes you very happy and she's beautiful and loves you and i bet i can bond with her but one question..**

**Loren: yes ?**

**Katy: call me Katy and do you have a big stomach like do you love to eat?**

**Loren: yes mam **

**Katy: good because Chloe would get full off one piece of sushi and a carrot stick!**

**Loren: oh well you'll have the totally different problem with me **

**Max: finally a girl who loves to eat that loves my son and my son loves her!**

***they all laugh and Chloe walks in and they stop when Chloe gets mad and sees Loren on Eddie's lap and comes over and pushes her off***

**Chloe: stay off my boyfriend little girl!**

**Eddie: im not your boyfriend anymore **

**Chloe: oh so you're actually gonna date this girl i thought after those months you're gonna give up on her!**

**Loren: oh Chloe you made some mistakes 1: i'm not a little girl 2: Eddie loves me and i love him and 3: i don't let anyone touch me like that and get away with it!**

***Loren punches Chloe and gives her a broken noes then does a spinning heel kick and gives her a black eye and knocked some teeth out then she kicked her a few time and gave her bruises to her back and stomach and threw her out of the penthouse then she turned around and saw Max and Katy shocked and Eddie smirking then Loren laughed blushed and came and sat on Eddie's lap and felt his boner and laughed and now knew why he was smirking***

**Katy: wow Loren i love you already **

**Max: me too no other girl i've seen Eddie with fights like that**

**Katy: i know right**

**Max: well son and Loren we are gonna go and leave**

**Katy: yeah bye guys **

**Leddie: bye!**

*** they both hug Katy and Max and when they are about to leave they open the door to see the one person from Loren's past she hoped never to come back***

**Person: Hi Loren..miss me?**


End file.
